otra historia
by Ishine4U
Summary: un poder misterioso surge de sakura, podra ella y sus amigos ganale a akatsuki, y traer a su amigo de vuelta


esta historia la subi en  
espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

Ahhh**~-suspiraba un rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo, con un suéter negro con naranja en los costados, pantalón naranja con el porta kunais en la pierna izquierda su banda ninja estaba en su frente de color negro al igual que sus sandalias ninja y tenía una extrañas marcas en sus mejillas-** al fin la hora de regresar a la aldea**- dijo el ninja de nombre naruto uzumaki-** y tu ero-sennin?, están feliz de regresar?

NARUTO!, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas pervertido**- dijo un peliblanco-** ya te dije que solo inspecciono el cuerpo de las mujeres para ver si están bue….bonitas**- dijo nervioso por lo que acababa de decir-** pero si me alegro de regresar**- dijo con cara de felicidad-**

Bueno, la aldea nos espera, no nos quedemos aquí**- grito naruto corriendo hacia la puera principal-**

Nunca cambiara**- dijo el peliblanco de nombre jiraiya-**

**oOoO Oficina hokage OoOo**

Entonces hoy regresa?...interesante**- decía una rubia de pechos realmente grandes(**inner: pero muuuy graaandes) **quien era la hokage-**

VIEJA HE REGRESADO!**- grito naruto entrando por la puerta del despacho, azotando la puerta en el acto-** el ninja numero uno ha regresado, dattebayo!**-dijo naruto levantando el pulgar-**

Naruto!, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas vieja, y primero toca antes de entrar!**- dijo la hokage golpeando al rubio-** y no grites!

Gomene* **- dijo naruto sobándose el chichón que ya le había salido-**

Nunca vas a cambiar**- dijo la rubia resignada-**

Ya sabes cómo es el, nunca lo podrás cambiar-** dijo el peliblanco en cuclillas en la ventana-**

Y tu tampoco cambiaras, verdad jiraiya**- dijo la hokage sentándose en su sillón y masajeándose las sienes-**

Y ya está lista para jubilarse?, digo porque yo ya llegue y es obvio que me convertiré en hokage**- dijo naruto son pena alguna-**

Naruto**- dijo tsunade tratando de no perder la paciencia cerrando los ojos-** para empezar todavía eres gennin y un gennin no puede ser hokage

QUE!?**- grito naruto, con ojos en blanco**- como es que un ninja tan genial como yo, todavía sea gennin?

Pues, porque te fuiste a entrenar con jiraiya y eso te retraso, si hubieras estado aquí estos dos años y medio…a lo mejor y hasta jonnin fueras**-dijo tsunade con toda la calma del mundo-**

Así que fue su culpa ero-sennin, si usted me hubiera entrenado aquí en lugar de ir viajando ya fuera hasta jonnin y a lo mejor hasta hokage**- le reclamaba naruto a jiraiya-** usted me las va a pagar!

Aparte, no eres el único**- hablo tsunade para tranquilizar a naruto, que la veía con cara de "como que no soy el único?** "- veras, el uchiha se fue como gennin y sakura…**-fue interrumpida-**

Por cierto, donde esta sakura-chan?**- pregunto naruto-** no la he visto desde que llegue y de la entrada a la aldea es muy largo

Está en una misión**- dijo tsunade-** bueno, mas bien en un entrenamiento

Una misión, entrenamiento?**- pregunto naruto sin entender-**

Si, esta en una misión de…**- decía tsunade, pero fue interrumpía…otra vez-**

Tsunade-sama!**- gritaba shizune entrando por la puerta de la oficina-** ha regresado!**-grito con una enorme sonrisa-** sakura regreso!

**-a tsunade se le formo una gran sonrisa y dijo-** bien, todos al campo de entrenamiento núm. 7, shizune**- la mencionada, hizo un movimiento dando a enteder que hablara-** dile a kakashi…pero que llegue a tiempo

Hai!**- dijo shizune asintiendo-**

Bien!, vámonos! **- dijo tsunade parándose de su silla para caminar hacia la puerta-**

**oOoO Campo de entrenamiento núm. 7 OoOo**

que hacemos aquí tsunade?**- pregunto jiraiya-**

**-tsunade no respondió, segundos después se le formo una enorme sonrisa- ** regresaste

**-a la persona que le hablaba se volteo ya que estaba de espaldas-** tsunade-sama! **- volteo a la izquierda de tsunade- **jiraiya-san!**- volteo a la derecha de tsunade- **NARUTO!**- grito con alegría-**

SAKURA-CHAN!**- grito naruto-** cuanto tiempo!, ahora estas mas…bonita **- al hacer este comentario los dos se sonrojaron-**

Gra…gracias**- dijo sakura, traía puesto un mini short negro, unos zapatos ninja negros con vendas hasta un poco mas arriba que los tobillos, su porta kunais en la pierna izquierda, traía una playera blanca y encima de esta un chaleco rojo ajustado con detalles en blanco, en la espalda traía un circulo en color blanco(**como el circulo que trae en shippuden**), guantes negros(**como en shippuden**), y algo que nunca había visto, traía un collar con un colmillo…su cara era igual, pelo rosa, ojos verde jade…su mirada eras mas felina y mas madura, traía su banda ninja de forma de diadema en color rojo-**

Cuanto tiempo sakura**- dijo jiraiya-**

Si, hace dos año y medio que no nos vemos, jiraiya-san**- dijo sakura con una sonrisa en la cara-**

Has crecido**- dijo tsunade- **espero y te hayas vuelto mas fuerte

Claro que si!**- dijo sakura alzando el puño-**

YO!-**dijo kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo -**

KAKASHI-SENSEI!**- gritaron al mismo tiempo naruto y sakura- **

Ohayo gozaimasu*-**dijo saludando y con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su " rostro"-**

Bien, al parecer me hiciste caso kakashi-** dijo tsunade, sorprendida por que llego a la hora indicada-**

Claro, me dieron que mis alumnos regresaban-** dijo kakashi feliz, y luego entristeció-** bueno casi todos

**-naruto y sakura bajaron la cabeza y apretaron los nudillos-**

Bien, no vinimos aquí nada mas porque si-** hablo tsunade para cortar el ambiente tan tenso-** hoy veremos como han crecido en habilidades, este será un entrenamiento

HAI!-**contestaron los 2 miembros del equipo 7-**

Bien-** dio kakashi sacando 2 cascabeles-** las reglas son las mismas que la ultima vez, tendrán que venir con intenciones de matarme o si no, no ganaran**- finalizo poniendo sus cascabeles en el mismo lugar que la primera vez-**

Muy bien sakura-chan, trabajemos en equipo para ganarle a kakashi-sensei-**dijo naruto-**

Hai-**dijo sakura ajustándose los guantes-**

Bien, empiecen!**-dijo kakashi para desaparecer -**

Esto se ve interesante **–pensaron tsunade y jiraiya-**


End file.
